


Standing on a beach somewhere

by havuhadanosejob



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, University, no conversation - only description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havuhadanosejob/pseuds/havuhadanosejob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine is an exchange student in San Francisco. She meets Cosima during an internship but she knows she will have to leave at the end of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the title has little meaning, other than it takes place in SF. And again, it's from a song by Future Islands.

_New year, new country, new classes. New challenges hopefully._ That was Delphine’s thought as she arrived in San Francisco in September for her last year of master in immunology. The plan was to be offered a prestigious PhD position here in the US. So, she worked studiously, obtained the best internships and graduated valedictorian. This meant little socialization on her part and some mild resentment from her peers. She knew she appeared prim and distant, and she did not mind in the least.

During her last internship, on the UCSF Medical Center stem cell research team, she met two other excellent students from evolutionary development and biochemistry masters, Cosima and Scott, respectively. They were complete opposites but somehow the best of friends. They seemed to completely trust each other. Although, Delphine felt sorry for Scott on occasions when Cosima mocked him none too gently. She liked him, shy and uncomfortable and intelligent and obliging.

Delphine had difficulty appraising Cosima, on the other hand. At first glance, she was a happy, amenable, idiosyncratic, endearing and honestly very attractive human being. Yet, she commanded respect and could be menacing when she chose to. Evidently, she was proud of her intellect and not afraid to upset or wound with her words. In all honesty, Delphine was fascinated. Cosima being only charm and smiles with her, she often found herself questioning the legitimacy of her “no colleagues” rule. But she knew she was not going to stay long after the end of the year. Being friendly would have to suffice.

As luck would have it, Cosima was of the same mind. That is, she waited until the end of their collaboration. Delphine was utterly unprepared when she kissed her. They were at some sort of club with Scott after work to celebrate. Slightly inebriated, she responded in kind before her mind caught up to the present and she profusely apologized. She had accepted a position at the University of Minnesota and would be spending the summer in France before moving to Minneapolis. Her foreseeable future was to be devoid of distractions of the romantic kind. She, of course, did not tell any of this to Cosima and ended the night soon after.

A week later, she boarded her plane for Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

She loved this part. Spending days at the library, reading for hours on end, learning everything that had been done and theorized on the subject she was to study, _her_ subject. Unquestionably, she appreciated the lab work too, only a fool would become an immunologist if they didn’t love the lab. But the researching and reading and reasoning and hypothesizing were her favorite part. This was part of the reason she decided to pursue a PhD concurrently with her MD.

As such, she was currently engrossed in a most interesting article reviewing the past decades studies on the potential association between schizophrenia and autoimmunity. Which is why she didn’t see the woman ambling towards her table. She started when she felt a touch on her shoulder and looked up to see none other than Cosima and her trademark smile.

It would appear Cosima had been offered a position here as well. Having noticed Delphine between the shelves earlier, and having decided she was now bored, she sought her out to release said boredom. Delphine was immensely pleased to realize she had a friend in this big new city and welcomed the distraction more than she ought to, given the fascinating content of her readings.

Taking a break at a nearby café, they reconnected as if nothing had ever happened. Cosima understandably felt lonely and homesick, even after only a month, and was glad to have found a familiar face in the crowd. Delphine was happy to learn that Scott was now a PhD student at Berkeley, which was his first choice. It was one of the best biochemistry programs and perfectly located near his family.

Before returning to the library, Delphine bid Cosima goodbye by kissing her on each cheek, or more exactly, at each corner of her lips. She hoped it conveyed her interest and would not simply be interpreted as a French thing. She didn’t linger long enough to see a stunned Cosima recover from her daze.

The next time they saw each other, it was clear that the message had been uncertainly received. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Delphine asked Cosima on a date. She later learned that, despite all appearances, Cosima had been convinced Delphine was straight and she had made a huge mistake in San Francisco. Suffice it to say that she was more than happy to prove her wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a one-shot but it felt cruel to end it like that, especially considering the length.


End file.
